


Declaration

by rosenkrone



Category: AKB0048
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariko and Kanata and the aftermath of the succession concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short headcanon to explain Kanata's priceless facial expression at the end of the episode.

Kanata pulled the pillow over her face and screamed into it as loud as she could. Christmas. Just the other day it had seemed so far away, but now it was far too close for her liking. She gripped the fabric of the pillow hard enough to leave marks as she heard the door open. Since it was quiet, that could only mean one thing.

The bed began to dip slightly and Kanata quickly crossed her arms around the pillow, afraid to look up. A familiar laugh sounded throughout the room and a squeak escaped as a certain person practically fell on top of her, leaving her gasping for air. Kanata struggled to catch her breath, mind racing and panic setting in - she wasn't ready to face anyone, least of all Mariko.

Kanata could feel her face redden as Mariko adjusted herself, lying fully on top of her. No words were spoken, but she could feel the older girl run a teasing finger along her arm. The room was enveloped in silence and Kanata hesitantly peeked around the top of the pillow, finding herself face to face with Mariko.

"I'm especially looking forward to this year's Christmas."

The words were barely above a whisper but they made Kanata's heart race. Her face flushed even more but before she could hide, Mariko's hand grabbed the pillow, preventing her from hiding behind it. Mariko leaned even closer and Kanata averted her gaze. Mimori had always been rather flirty, but the look in Mariko's eyes was almost predatory. All thoughts of succession fled her mind and Kanata began to wonder if she would even be able to survive sharing a room with Mariko.


End file.
